


[Podfic] Cultural Understanding

by dapatty



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: (Author's) A brief discussion of religion, and humor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cultural Understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/73564) by [Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2016/Curtural%20Understanding.mp3) | **Size:** 2.4 MB | **Duration:** 0:03:23
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122685.zip) | **Size:** 1.2 MB | **Duration:** 0:03:23
  * [Streaming for Mobile Devices](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2016/Curtural%20Understanding.mp3)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2016 for vassalady because IVANAVA.
> 
> Hosting for streaming courtesy of Paraka ♥.


End file.
